A la luz de las velas
by Aindrea
Summary: Las antorchas sólo iluminaban a tramos, permitiendo que sus sombras se fundiesen con la oscuridad para luego seguir tras ellos en esa frenética huída. -*CAPÍTULO ALTERNO*-
1. Capítulo I

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sin fin de lucro.

**A la luz de las velas**

Fanfiction por Aindrea

Apresurados pasos se dirigían hacia los aposentos de la reina. Los escalones del atajo recién tomado parecían por lo menos ser el doble de lo que acostumbraban a subir. La desesperación no era para menos. Por fortuna el castillo parecía estar completamente deshabitado por muy extraño y hasta descabellado que pareciese, todo gracias a las celebraciones que se estaban llevando a cabo en aquel instante; en el jardín más alejado de aquella majestuosa estructura que no hacía más que recordar el poderío de los reyes. Prácticamente todos los nobles, guardias y hasta sirvientes habían sido convocados a la fiesta que la reina, con tanto esmero y estrategia había ideado. Se las ingenió lo suficiente para deshacerse de todo aquel que representase hasta el más ínfimo peligro, asegurándose por todos los medios de que sus planes se cumplieran tal y como a ella le convenía. Y ahí se demostraba que su astucia no había sido poca, corría como podía, luchando contra el elegante vestido que en esos instantes le parecía más estorboso que cuando lo eligió por la mañana, hacia sus aposentos y en compañía de su más preciado caballero. Iban tomados de la mano y avanzaban con tal velocidad que parecía como si dos fantasmas, uno azulado y alto, el otro rojizo y con una larga capa del mismo color tras de sí, escapasen por los infinitos pasillos de su eterna condena, de su amargo sufrimiento. Pasaban de largo las dos o tres puertas secretas que se conectaban con las habitaciones más importantes e inesperadas del castillo. Tantos pasadizos hacían del lugar un auténtico laberinto y en ese momento el caballero agradeció profundamente conocerlos como la palma de su mano. Los agitados jadeos por parte de ambos resonaban a lo largo del angustiante pasillo, chocando contra las frías paredes y armando aún más escándalo con el resonar de sus zapatos. Pero aquello no les preocupaba pues conocían bien la estructura de ese pasaje en especial. Las gruesas piedras que habían sido escogidas y usadas para armar semejante conducto guardarían con extrema fidelidad todo cuanto sucediera allí. Las antorchas sólo iluminaban a tramos, permitiendo que sus sombras se fundiesen con la oscuridad para luego seguir tras ellos en esa frenética huída.

Finalmente llegaban a la puerta deseada, por detrás del falso armario que les permitiría ingresar, por un costado, a sus aposentos. Aquellos en los que tantas noches de intimidad habían compartido en completa soledad, en los que tantas otras ocasiones habían hablado con toda posibilidad de ser descubiertos. Entraron con paso torpe y cansado. Las velas iluminaban por completo la habitación, de alguna manera creaban una atmósfera colmada de intimidad. Entonces ella le soltó la mano y caminó, con la poca energía que aún le quedaba, hasta la mesa que sostenía un par de copas y una botella de vino. En el trayecto se quitó su grueso abrigo y dejándolo caer sobre un amplio sillón, aspiró profundo. Sus pulmones necesitaban aire con locura, sus sonrosadas mejillas contrastaban con su níveo escote y el vestido color rojo intenso le recordaba cómo realmente se sentía al haber llegado hasta ahí. Su pecho, subiendo y bajando acorde a su entrecortada respiración, atraía la completa atención de su compañero.

Sirvió vino en ambas copas y se dio media vuelta para ofrecerle una al hombre que ya se encontraba más descansado. Él se acercó a su diosa a grandes zancadas, deseándola cada vez más; sintiendo su palpitante necesidad, llamándolo a saciarse de aquello que tanto había estado esperando. Recibió una copa y bebió el delirante líquido de un trago. Observó por un breve instante la copa y girándola un poco, percibió su enguantada mano a través del cristal. En seguida levantó la vista y la vio disfrutando del vino tinto a pequeños sorbos. Sonrió más para sí que para su preciosa reina y se estiró un poco para dejar el espléndido objeto sobre la mesa. Su cuerpo quedó junto al de ella y entonces fue que supo que no podría contenerse por más tiempo. Con desesperación se quitó los guantes de cuero y los aventó sobre la mesa de fina madera. Agachó un poco la cabeza y se encontró con el aroma de lavanda que se desprendía de su suave cabellera. Dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, quedando justo frente a ella y clavando sus zafirinos ojos en los terracota de ella, se permitió un gesto íntimo, acariciando con sumo cuidado la aterciopelada mejilla de la joven, con el torso de su mano. La reina cerró los ojos con lentitud, tan sublime aquel cálido toque que tantas sensaciones le provocaba. Echó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás al momento que inconscientemente sonreía. Comenzó a sentir un ligero cosquilleo atravesando todo su cuerpo, aumentando en intensidad al concebir las habilidosas manos de su amante quitándole la rojiza capa. El caballero cerró los ojos y se centró en el cálido tacto de sus alientos entremezclándose. Sin esperar un segundo más, fundió sus labios con los de ella, adentrándose en un mundo donde sólo ellos existían.

La reina correspondió al momento de percibir la desesperación de su hombre. Llevó sus manos hasta el áspero rostro del caballero y con anhelo lo reconoció. El joven hacía su trabajo y mientras que con su brazo derecho la rodeaba con fuerza por la cintura para atraerla a sí mismo, llevaba su otra mano hasta la delgada nuca de la mujer, provocando que el beso se ahondara aún más. Ella se sentía cautiva en aquel enérgico abrazo, sabía que no tendría escapatoria por más resistencia que pusiese, y en realidad adoraba ser su prisionera. No había nadie más en el mundo que lograse lo que él con su imponente presencia. Deseaba y necesitaba ser amada por aquél hombre que lo era todo para ella, amarlo con igual intensidad y plasmar todo su sentir en todas y cada una de las caricias que estaba más que dispuesta a regalarle.

—Oh, Ranma… —aquel llamado, pronunciado por esa beldad de mujer con su suave y armoniosa voz, agudizó sus sentidos al máximo.

La joven reina enredó sus dedos entre el oscuro cabello de él e involuntariamente su cuerpo reaccionó, buscando un mayor contacto contra la espléndida figura de su acompañante. No era capaz de explicarse esa deliciosa sensación, al sentirse envuelta en el abrasador fuego que él encendía dentro de ella, en el ardor que la invadía cuando sus manos recorrían con frenesí cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cuando la hacía sentir el mayor de los placeres y el goce de una culminación. De pronto se percató de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, sintió el afloje de su vestido y entonces ocurrió.

—Espera… —alcanzó a decir entre fervientes besos— …n-no podemos… —y se entregó a otro más. Comenzó a darle ligeros empujoncitos mientras luchaba contra su propio deseo y su cuerpo resentía esa repentina decisión. Las sienes le palpitaban y un intenso escalofrío la recorría por completo al sentir los cálidos labios del que le provocara constantes suspiros, delineando sus finas facciones, recreando un camino hasta su delirante garganta— …no ahora… —y temblando, interpuso sus manos entre el placer que le otorgaba con cada fugaz caricia y lo que aún le restaba de cordura.

Evadió otro beso que él sin palabras exigía. Entre sus vehementes abrazos, se alejó lo más que pudo de su hermoso rostro e intentó zafarse de esa peligrosa situación. Quiso finalizar aquel breve encuentro posicionando sus manos contra los brazos de él, percibiendo sus músculos a través del ropaje de finas telas.

—Por favor —insistió suplicante. Bajó la vista hasta que él comprendiese que debían esperar un poco más y fue que sintió un brusco movimiento de su parte, alejándose de ella, prácticamente corriendo hasta la chimenea, lejos de su ansiado cuerpo.

—No logro comprenderte —dijo él con voz ronca, con palabras cargadas de reproche, con una mirada que pronto desprendería furia. Desvió su atención de ella, si la veía por más tiempo se obligaría a terminar lo que ella tan inoportunamente interrumpió. Dirigió sus agitadas manos hasta su cabello y quiso tirar de él. ¡Con cuánta facilidad lo había alejado! Dio un puñetazo al sillón que se encontraba tras él y sin más se dejó caer en el mismo. Suspiró profundo, apretó los puños mientras esperaba a que su cuerpo se relajase. Clavó sus flameantes ojos aguamarina en esa preciosidad que le había detenido de aquel modo tan intrigante, buscando una respuesta coherente, tratando de comprender lo que haría.

Ella tampoco estaba del todo bien. Procuraba reacomodar su vestido mientras intentaba, a como diera lugar, escapar de esa embriagadora fragancia a hombre, esa delicia que la hipnotizaba de una forma tan estremecedoramente fuerte; la mezcla con aroma a bosque terminaba por debilitarla por completo. Rogaba por haber recuperado ya la compostura pues nunca estaría lo suficientemente segura, no después de lo que había sucedido. Recogió su capa y sin prestarle más atención la dejó sobre la cama. Recorrió con la mirada los amplios aposentos. Sí. Todo estaba en orden. A punto estuvo de explicarse cuando unos suaves llamados a las pesadas puertas robaron sus intenciones, dejando morir las palabras a medio camino.

—Adelante —dijo formal, imprimiendo seriedad a su voz. Al caballero eso lo asustó demasiado, no podía creer que ella permitiese la intromisión de alguien en un momento así. Su cuerpo se paralizó mientras la puerta se abría con lentitud; tras la misma apareció una mujer de edad avanzada con un niño de apenas dieciocho meses de edad en brazos. El pequeño miraba atento a su alrededor y señaló a la reina en cuanto la divisó, dio un pequeño gritito y sonrió ampliamente al estar cerca de ella. Comenzó a dar saltitos entre los brazos de su aya y estiró los suyos hacia su joven madre, esperando ser recibido. Su deseo se vio satisfecho al ser bien acogido en un cálido abrazo.

—Puedes retirarte —dijo a la mujer que le hubiera llevado al pequeño príncipe. Realizando una reverencia dio por entendido que se iría de inmediato, y así lo hizo.

Ranma observó la escena sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Sus pensamientos se vieron azotados en una auténtica tormenta de dolorosos recuerdos y, el indescifrable gesto en su rostro apenas expresaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Estaba confundido, se sentía fuera de lugar, extrañado. Su única reacción habría sido ponerse de pie pero ni su propio cuerpo le respondía. La reina se acercó a él con paso lento, se agachó un poco y con un movimiento de cabeza le mostró al niño.

—Es tu hijo —dijo serena y contrario a lo que esperaba lo vio ponerse de pie de súbito para alejarse de ellos hasta el otro extremo de los aposentos.

—¿Qué sucede? —herida, suplicó por no recibir la respuesta que más temía.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Akane? —una sencilla pregunta, una sola que cargaba con toda su desesperación y su dolor, expresando el pánico infundado tras haber recibido semejante noticia, buscando apagar esa duda que comenzaba a quemarle por dentro.

—No podía —imploró porque la comprendiera—. No podía.

Tras unos segundos casi en completo silencio, teniendo sólo de fondo el chispeante ruido de la chimenea y los constantes balbuceos del niño quien intentaba hacer plática a su madre, Ranma se irguió y tentando sus propios pasos, llegó hasta donde Akane y su hijo se encontraban. Observó con detenimiento al bebé, quería conocerlo, memorizar ese hermoso rostro a la luz de las velas. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó de entre los brazos de su madre. Lo elevó un poco para poder detallar su estudio y su sorpresa fue aún mayor, quedándose sin palabras al cruzar su mirada con la de su pequeño hijo.

Había heredado sus ojos azulados.

FIN

Notas: ¡Hola!, gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Este oneshot lo tenía escrito desde hacía tiempo pero hasta ahora lo he retomado para publicarlo. Espero les haya gustado. El final es muy abierto, lo sé, y la verdad es que en algún momento escribí continuación pero ahora no encuentro ese archivo. Si lo llegase a encontrar probablemente lo publique también.

Espero gustosa sus _reviews_.

Aindrea


	2. Capítulo II

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sin fin de lucro.

**A la luz de las velas**

Fanfiction por Aindrea

Capítulo II

Una extraña sensación abrumó a Ranma, apenas podía distinguirla como algo semejante a la calidez aunque esto era por lo menos un centenar de veces más intenso. Aún no lograba comprender que uno de sus mayores anhelos había cobrado vida, una noticia demasiado brusca. En realidad había visto al pequeño príncipe en escasas oportunidades, siempre en brazos de su orgullosa y feliz madre. Jamás presenció esas dos o tres ocasiones en que el rey hubo de presumir al heredero delante de cuanta persona se le pusiera en frente, había nacido el eslabón para la prolongación del linaje y era como si de un tesoro recién conquistado se tratase.

Debía admitir que desde que supo de su existencia, con celo guardó la ilusión de que aquel niño fuera suyo.

Se atragantó con una risa nerviosa. Bajó el rostro para percibir ese singular aroma a bebé que envolvía a su hijo y cuando sus pulmones se llenaron cerró los ojos con lentitud. De pronto tuvo la necesidad de guardar cada recuerdo del niño para que su imagen perdurara aún en sueños. Un inimaginable sentimiento de protección se edificó desde sus entrañas, supo que si alguien hacía daño al pequeño, él no podría ni haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos detener una furia que arrasaría no sólo con el culpable sino con los que no lo hubiesen detenido. Abrió los ojos de golpe y clavó una desesperada mirada en la chimenea que con amplias llamas hacía danzar las sombras a su antojo. Con suaves pasos caminó hasta quedar a poca distancia del fuego, giró la cabeza y enfrentó a Akane.

—Mi hijo… —¿qué más podía decirle?, ¿debía acaso reclamar el que no se lo hubiese hecho saber antes?, ¿agradecerle porque después de todo se lo había confesado? No sabía si lo correcto era sonreír y asentir como si nada hubiese pasado o si era mejor dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos que enardecían demandando un sin fin de explicaciones.

La reina era su vida entera, no conocía límites, se aferraba a la única razón sobre la cual se centraba su existencia: la amaba al borde de la locura. Apenas era capaz de disimular sus sentimientos por ella frente a cualquier mortal; no dudaba haber sido descubierto por algún ser todopoderoso desde que albergara una ínfima atracción por la Soberana. Cada día vivía de memorias, de momentos atesorados como el aire que respiraba, siempre debidamente callados.

Su corazón se había partido en dos polos: el que se sentía herido, traicionado hasta tal punto que sin control buscaba consumirse en odio; el otro cuidaba de una naciente esperanza, se permitía soñar e implorar porque el fruto recién concebido fuera prueba de la entrega de sus almas durante esas largas veladas de intimidad. El coraje se había apoderado de Ranma porque sabía que el padre del príncipe bien podía ser el rey, el hombre que estuviera designado por derecho divino en la vida de Akane.

—Ranma… —deseó que el llamado fuera inaudible. Parecía como si una tormenta hubiese arrastrado las palabras de su mente y a su paso la hubiera sumergido en dudas. Rogó por encontrar un poco del temple que la caracterizaba y así poder controlar la marea de emociones que apenas le permitía mantenerse en pie. Se llevó una mano a la frente y agachó la cabeza, apretó las sienes con fuerza y se dejó caer sobre la cama que estaba tras ella. Aunque estaba sentada y su mano derecha se apoyaba detrás de sí, tenía lo mínimo de estabilidad, se sentía confundida, el aire comenzó a hacerle falta.

—En verdad… lo siento —¿había murmurado el dolor de su corazón a Ranma? No. Su atormentada alma suplicaba por un poco de clemencia al ser supremo que la estuviese señalando, juzgando.

Para Ranma la incertidumbre sobre el origen del príncipe se había desvanecido como la neblina en un día soleado. No tenía pruebas pero el amor paternal lo había cegado de todo cuestionamiento; si ella, la mujer que significaba todo para él decía que el niño no era heredero del rey, entonces no lo era.

Alejó al pequeño un poco y lo examinó con ojo crítico, ¡quería encontrar el parecido! No pudo evitar que una divertida sonrisa le iluminara el rostro en cuanto se percató de sus sonrosadas mejillas. Suspiró satisfecho al notar que era regordete como todo niño bien alimentado. Estaba vestido en ropajes blancos y su clara tez se hacía más evidente con los bordados de hilos de oro. Tenía cabello negro azabache, sus labios aunque pequeños, resaltaban por ser aún más colorados que los de Akane. Se detuvo a observar esos azulados ojitos llenos de incertidumbre y curiosidad; la intriga lo asaltó. _¿El rey no sospechaba por tan singular color?_

Lo recargó contra su pecho y con mano temblorosa le acarició la cabecita. Como reacción, el príncipe se acurrucó en el abrazo y se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca. Ranma comenzó a mecerlo un poco y estrechó al niño con amor contenido, el miedo de lastimarlo se apreciaba en su vacilante expresión.

—Mi… hijo —masculló para sí.

La reina era incapaz de articular siquiera una frase. No sabía qué hacer, cualquier intento de formar un solitario pensamiento quedaba sólo con la buena intención de serlo. La culpabilidad corrió por sus venas sustituyendo la sangre que huía de su cuerpo para caer con frialdad a sus pies. Aunque lo deseó desde que se encontraba encinta no pudo decirle la verdad a Ranma; el creciente velo del peligro oscurecía su relación si seguían frecuentándose como lo hacían en aquellos meses, además tuvo que resolver cómo lograría sacrificarse por al menos una noche con el rey para que éste creyese que sus cansinas plegarias por un heredero al fin habían sido escuchadas. Tras la urgencia de la obligación lo consiguió pero para entonces el padre de su hijo había sido enviado junto con un insignificante ejército a reestablecer el orden en una provincia lejana. Consideró que era lo mejor si quería mantenerse alejada de él por más de cinco días consecutivos pero cada noche la añoranza la cobijaba, se burlaba de ella con despiadada satisfacción.

A pesar de todo, no era justificación suficiente para quitarse ese asfixiante peso de encima. Ahora que era testigo de la enternecedora escena entre el hombre que amaba y el hijo de éste, sentía como si las lágrimas quisieran abrirse paso por su anudada garganta para escapar por sus grandes ojos. Con nerviosismo se apretó las manos, las tenía heladas.

En milésimas de segundo el pánico ganó terreno al dolor, estaba consciente que Ranma era demasiado impetuoso y en cuanto se encariñase con el niño haría hasta lo irrazonable para velar por su bienestar… ¡y estaba en su derecho! Pero si no ponía en orden los términos de la relación padre e hijo, los tres se extraviarían en un infinito laberinto colmado de traiciones y constantes trampas que evadir. Las leyes en el mundo del hombre que sentenciaban a las pecadoras eran por demás crueles, gélidas cuando de una traición en la cuna de la realeza se trataba; era ya suficiente tortura el arrastrar su ardiente flaqueza a flor de piel –¿era entonces el amor un _pecado_?

No pudo imaginar lo que sucedería si eran descubiertos, ¿debía entonces quitarle el niño a Ranma?, ¿permitirle disfrutar del cálido contacto con su hijo? El desgarrador esfuerzo de sus piernas le arrancó un par de lágrimas cuando se puso de pie. Dio un inseguro paso hacia ellos procurando adivinar cómo debía actuar. Con sus brazos hizo un gesto para atraer la atención del niño pero estaba demasiado cómodo con su padre. Buscó entonces con indecisa mirada la aprobación de Ranma para que se lo regresara pero éste lo refugió aún más y dedicándole un enfadado gesto decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Ranma se había aislado, dedicado a evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con la mujer recién convertida en reina madre. Se alejó de la familia real por más de diez meses so pretexto de llevar amparo a recónditos lugares donde no era necesario. ¡Era insoportable la sola idea de que **ELLA**hubiese dado a luz al hijo de otro hombre!; ya era lacerante pensar que estaba obligada por el destino a cumplir con los deberes maritales. Le costó al menos un largo y tortuoso año admitir la realidad: no era dueño de propiedad alguna, ni siquiera poseía bienes o una herencia. _Nada_. No tenía lo mínimo que ofrecerle a Akane. Hasta que comprendió esa triste verdad es que pudo mirarla de reojo y regresar donde pertenecía, a su lado.

—Yukio —una suave respuesta escapando de sus finos labios.

—'_El que obtiene lo que quiere_' —repuso él en tono pensativo. Un significado fuerte, digno de hombres con gran personalidad.

—Jamás olvidé que ese nombre lo escogiste… '_para cuando tuvieras tu primer hijo_' —le recordó ella con una tímida sonrisa.

El caballero de inmediato desvió la mirada, aterrado. ¿Y se había atrevido a juzgarla? Él que sólo provocaba complicaciones en su ajetreado vivir, que constantemente la arriesgaba a que le fuese arrebatado el aliento. Peor aún, a pesar de que ella se alejó en varias ocasiones de su alcance, él luchó por conseguirla y ahora la había condenado. ¡Qué complicado era amar a quien no debía! Sin plantearse otra posibilidad sacrificaría su propia vida para que Akane estuviese a salvo si es que era necesario, quizá era lo único que ayudaba a calmar el remordimiento que día y noche mermaba su tranquilidad.

—¿Y el r-rey? —¿desde hacía cuánto no mostraba respeto por aquel hombre? Le inquietaba saber que además de haber atrapado a su esposa en una desenfrenada pasión, también era el progenitor del que creía su hijo legítimo.

Un lastimoso escalofrío se instaló en el pecho de la reina, ¿por qué lo preguntaba?, ¡aquello no tenía la mínima importancia! La impaciencia descompuso su ya de por sí angustiada expresión, ¡debía recuperar a Yukio!

—A él… le pareció bien el nombre —una forzada pausa—. Le dije que lo había escuchado en historias de trovadores y que los hombres que lo portaban eran dignos de admiración.

—¿Y con eso le bastó? —era como si una intervención suprema hubiese facilitado la situación.

—¿Hubieras preferido que se llamara como él? —la garganta le ardía como si tuviese mil agujas, ¡soportó tal ansiedad y Ranma dudaba de su capacidad pase a que había convencido al obcecado Soberano!

Suficiente.

Terminó por cerrar la distancia entre ellos y sin esperar nada más le quitó a Yukio de entre los brazos. Desorientado, el pequeño comenzó a llorar, pataleaba y empujaba las manos de su madre. Akane agradeció profundamente que el aya hubiese entrado como relámpago en cuanto el llanto del príncipe resonó por los aposentos. Le entregó al niño y se dio media vuelta para desafiar la opaca mirada de su amante, no se sorprendió al encontrar una sólida barrera de irritación; supo que todo había tomado un rumbo equivocado.

Ranma la tomó por los hombros en un acelerado movimiento y con ferocidad pegó su cuerpo al de Akane quien no pudo reprimir un gemido. Agitada, le sostuvo la mirada y cuando quiso utilizar sus manos como escudo contra la acalorada complexión del hombre sintió sus brazos presos. Él parecía leer sus propósitos pues ya le había sujetado la cintura con un brazo cuando intentó dar un paso atrás.

La nana presenciaba el forcejeo sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Con una acallada reverencia comenzó a alejarse hacia la puerta pero en seguida vio pasar a su lado al joven Akira y haciendo caso omiso a los sollozos del príncipe se detuvo en seco.

—¡S-su Majestad! —pronunció rápido el recién llegado al momento que su rodilla derecha hacía contacto con el suelo.

¡El mensaje debía ser valioso o no se habría atrevido a irrumpir de ese modo! La aludida aprovechó la distracción del caballero y con un jalón logró zafarse del agarre. Acto seguido giró sobre sí y con gesto desesperado le indicó al buen mozo que se pusiera de pie.

—¡Hablad! —ordenó hostil al fiel servidor, ¡¿qué tanto más se podía complicar aquello?!

—Lord Kotaro Nakamura viene en vuestra búsqueda, Majestad —comenzó a explicarse al momento que intercambiaba una mirada de complicidad con Sir Ranma—. Ha dicho que vuestra retirada del festejo es _preocupante_ y ha decidido venir a veros.

La Soberana enmudeció.

Ese desgraciado no hacía más que cazarla donde estuviera, era el espía emergido de sus peores pesadillas y para justificar su atosigante actitud se coronaba bajo el consentimiento del rey; claro, si ese _respetable_ Lord fungía como el hombre más leal a su posesivo esposo, el que mejor podía vigilarla, ella tenía toda la suerte echada en su contra.

Antes de que la joven reina pudiese decir algo más, los firmes pasos del Lord Nakamura atravesaron el umbral. Sus verduscos ojos analizaron la estancia, frunció el ceño ante lo que se encontró. Maldecía una y otra vez el día en que Saotome llegara a ser nombrado caballero, le enfurecía encontrarse con él. Relajó el cuerpo y elevó el rostro en actitud retadora.

—Veo que _Sir_ Ranma Saotome os acompaña, _Su Majestad_ —escupió veneno, presuntuoso, imponiendo su título nobiliario a través de una inmensa seguridad—. Tal pareciera que el muy ingenuo esperase conseguir vuestro favor a cambio de fugaces encuentros.

Sin intimidarse por la colérica expresión de la que era objetivo avanzó directo hacia ella, la contra atacó con una altiva sonrisa, como si fuese una filosa daga la atravesó con la mirada.

—Pero no, ¡cómo imaginar que una mujer de vuestra altura podría algún día yacer con otro hombre en el lecho real si no es el mismo Soberano! —soltó una amarga risotada carente de humor.

Akane sintió cómo Ranma se tensaba tras ella y la preocupación se desbordó en el ambiente. Cerró los puños para contener un poco su furia, endureció la mirada y se dispuso a responder con igual astucia.

—Tan absurdo como imaginar que alguien de vuestra calaña tuviera la suficiente inteligencia como para algún día mostrar el debido respeto a mi persona —lo recorrió con fulminantes ojos de abajo hacia arriba; la cohibía con su altura pero no se dejaría humillar. Sonrió en su interior y sin embargo sabía que expresarse así le podía traer aún más problemas.

—Debo decir que sois muy valiente pero la ironía puede ser mala consejera si me permitís añadir —_valiente_, no por nada había sido seducido sin miramientos por esa embravecida fémina, lo había embrujado con esa indescriptible belleza que irradiaba aún en la tristeza, con esa dominante y arrebatadora actitud que la hacía sobresalir del resto de las mujeres.

Era única y debía ser suya.

CONTINUARÁ

Notas: ¡Hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia. No encontré el archivo que tenía pero al final decidí escribirlo de nuevo.

Espero les haya gustado y sus _reviews_.

Aindrea


	3. Capítulo III

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sin fin de lucro.

**A la luz de las velas**

Fanfiction por Aindrea

Capítulo III

Las emociones eran fácilmente perceptibles, desde la burlesca imponencia de una maldecida presencia, el delicioso aroma a temor desprendiéndose de un frágil cuerpo, hasta la cólera contenida a base de esfuerzos que iban más allá de lo soportable. Todo aquello apenas oculto por el suave baile de las sombras.

La mezcla de odios, deseos, miedos y satisfacción formaban un denso ambiente en el que apenas era posible conseguir suficiente aire.

La reina deseaba salir victoriosa de aquella lucha de cortantes palabras; daría batalla antes que verse rebajada por un tipejo como aquel.

—Si de mi dependiera no os permitiría estar cerca de mí —quiso abofetearlo, gritarle y de una vez mandarlo decapitar. Lo aborrecía.

—Lástima que Su Majestad esté bajo el mando del venerable e ilustre rey —¿era así como se ganaba la aprobación de su esposo?, ¿a base de falsos y empalagosos halagos?

¡¡Cómo se recriminaba por un día haberlo creído _leal_ a ella!! Era un cerdo que no cesaba de entrometerse en su vida, de insinuársele como si nadie lo notase. Peor aún, su doble personalidad era completamente ignorada por el Rey quien ciegamente confiaría en él, no dudaría en una sola palabra que el engreído se atreviese a agregar a sus ya de por sí dramáticas explicaciones.

Tenía que mantener entre manos lo poco que le restaba de control.

—Lord Nakamura —pronunció lentamente—, a decir verdad vuestro arribo a mis aposentos me incomoda. Decid ya lo que se os ofrece y marcharos en seguida.

El aludido sonrió con desagrado. _¡¿Qué era lo que Saotome tenía para que ella hubiese puesto su atención en él?!_ Aún no encontraba pruebas para culparlos de algo más que de mantener _continuas reuniones_, tal y como el rey hacía en compañía de su esposa y con cada uno de los caballeros. Pero haría hasta lo imposible por lograr su propósito, los acorralaría hasta conseguir la aceptación de la reina.

Sería por las _malas_.

—Vuestra retirada del festejo me alarmó —sonó persuasivo—, temía encontraros indispuesta para seguir disfrutándolo. Después de todo os costó mucho esfuerzo organizarlo —concluyó sarcástico.

—No es que yo deba daros explicaciones, pero vine a ver cómo se encuentra mi hijo —pronunció el primer argumento que ideó—. Como últimamente ha estado un poco delicado de salud…

Ranma dirigió una angustiada mirada al niño que ya se había calmado y jugaba con el vestido de su nana. Yukio se veía tranquilo, con un saludable color de piel.

El joven Akira había mantenido la vista baja durante todo ese tiempo. Le parecía como si los segundos se hubiesen detenido, esperaba que ese hombre se retirara sin crear más dificultades. Conocía los alcances del Lord, con la aprobación del rey no había algo que lo detuviera.

—Creía que el príncipe ya se había recuperado del todo —dio un par de pasos hacia el aya y observó al niño con fingida condolencia—. Os presento mis respetos, Señor. Lamento no haber rezado lo suficiente para vuestra mejoría —realizó una profunda reverencia.

Encaró de nuevo a Akane y agregó—. ¿Y vuestros… _acompañantes_?

Al escucharlo, Sir Ranma dio un paso a la izquierda y con calculados pasos se acercó al Lord. Realizó una ligera reverencia y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a hablar.

—He venido a pedir el consentimiento de la reina para salir de viaje —sin saber cómo, Akane disimuló su sorpresa, al instante comprendió el doble significado que Ranma había impreso en la explicación, ¡hablaba en serio!, ¡él quería irse!—. Es por ello que la seguí cuando la vi alejarse del ajetreo.

—Y como le he negado mi aprobación para alejarse del castillo, se ha atrevido a entrar aquí —agregó ella mordaz, reprimiendo un gesto de autoridad.

El alto hombre, de verdes ojos y oscura cabellera los miró sin una pizca de convencimiento. Endureció su postura al cruzar los brazos frente a su pecho; no se dejaría envolver por tan infantil pretexto.

—¿Y esperan que os crea? —una muralla de frío rencor los golpeó.

Akane lo enfrentó de nuevo.

—No me interesa si estáis o no convencido. Salid de una vez todos que quiero estar a solas con mi hijo —sin previo aviso, las miradas cayeron sobre ella como un balde de agua helada.

Nada la hacía perder los estribos como cuando nadie acataba sus órdenes, le enfurecía que los demás actuaran contra su deseo. Su pecho se preparó para vociferar un grito pero Lord Nakamura se adelantó.

—Os debería preocupar si estoy creyendo en vuestras palabras —esa confiada sonrisa que la reina tanto odiaba se ensanchó —. Recordad, Su Majestad, represento los ojos y los oídos _del Rey_.

Un punzada de advertencia.

—Que observan y escuchan lo que os conviene —puntualizó ella al momento que, resultado de la impotencia, sentía su cuerpo temblar.

—Ya nos entendemos mejor —se deleitó al saborearla con lasciva mirada —. Me alegra que así sea, me evitaréis la pena de pronunciar mis intenciones.

—Me pregunto qué pensaría el rey si conociera _esas_ intenciones —encolerizada lanzó un arriesgado ultimátum.

—Y yo me pregunto qué **haría** si _supiera_ de vuestra sospechosa preferencia por uno de sus _leales _caballeros —contraatacó, lanzó una fugaz mirada a Ranma. El regocijo en sus glaciales ojos la hizo estremecerse; y venció.

—Dejad vuestras calumnias —murmuró severa.

Se vieron sumergidos bajo la pesadez del impasible silencio.

Akane estaba enfurecida. La derrota azotó su alma contra una frialdad que no había sentido desde que fuera comprometida con el rey Ryuu Inoue hacía más de tres años. Había vivido una desgarradora pesadilla a partir de la noticia de su matrimonio; su padre asesinado, despreciada por una de sus hermanas, ignorada por la otra, arrancada de su pasado y encadenada a un tiránico y posesivo hombre.

Las piernas no le respondían, se debilitaba con cada respiración, el pecho se le oprimía y un par de rencorosas lágrimas asomaron por sus brillantes ojos.

Tenía que ceder. Era lo único que estaba claro.

Lo haría.

Tras un breve instante comenzó a asentir lentamente. Su mente estaba bloqueada, embrollada.

—Está bien —muy a su pesar.

La fuerza la abandonaba. Elevó la vista y repasó la escena, sus ojos deteniéndose en cada una de las personas ahí presentes. Jamás se perdonaría si por su culpa Akira o su fiel aya se veían en fatales consecuencias. Enloquecería si Ranma, ese hombre al que sin razón amaba era descubierto. Moriría si su hijo pagara las consecuencias de otra imprudencia.

—Traed al príncipe —más imponente de lo que hubiera deseado. Estiró sus brazos mientras la nana, con una mirada colmada de preocupación, se dirigía a ella.

Cuando Yukio la miró le regaló una hermosa sonrisa. Rodeó el cuello de su madre con sus bracitos y como si comprendiera, estrechó el abrazo. Se separó un poco y con una palpable inocencia pronunció sólo para ella.

—Mamá —sonrió de nuevo, haciendo que esa mirada azulina adquiriera un singular brillo.

Akane volvió a abrazarlo. Llevó su mano derecha hasta la sedosa cabellera de su bebé, acarició la cabecita y le dio un par de besos.

Ese niño era la razón de su existir, de seguir luchando. Ladeó la cabeza para que Yukio la escuchara.

—Ahora ve a dormir —otro cariñoso beso —. Yo estaré bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió para que el aya se llevara al niño. Guardó silencio hasta que los vio salir de los aposentos.

Bien. ¿Quién seguía?

Akira.

—Mi buen mozo —atrajo la atención del muchacho —. Ya habéis hecho bastante por hoy —le dedicó una triste sonrisa—. Retiraos ya.

El aludido asintió e hizo un par de reverencias. Con paso lento se fue de ahí.

Ahora sólo quedaba despedir al hombre que representaba su perdición en éste y cualquier otro mundo en el que estuviese condenada a vivir. Suspiró.

—Sir Ranma Saotome —dijo seria, encarándolo con seguridad—. Ya hablaremos en otro momento.

Esa opaca mirada que tan bien conocía la atravesaba con una posesión que jamás había percibido. Pero era mejor olvidar aquello y como a los demás ponerlo a salvo.

—Como he dicho antes, os prohíbo alejaros del castillo. Cuando el rey esté de regreso discutiremos vuestra situación de nuevo —asintió en complicidad—. Por lo pronto retiraos, dejadme a solas con Lord Nakamura —agregó con dolor.

La amargura en la mirada zafirina fue evidente. Había terminado de muy mala manera su encuentro con ella; ahora debía dejarla sola, desprotegida, a merced de un obsesivo. Quiso convencerla de lo contrario, _¡él mismo decapitaría a ese bastardo! _

Pero el gesto de la reina era impenetrable. Comprendió que no cambiaría de parecer.

—Su Majestad —una reverencia—. Agradezco con humildad vuestro perdón por el atrevimiento de entrar a vuestros aposentos —dijo con ácido sarcasmo.

Con un indescriptible dolor de sus piernas y la asfixiante opresión en su torso comenzó a caminar. Ignoró por completo al tipo que victorioso sonreía al ver que se marchaba, finalmente había logrado su cometido.

Esa exquisita mujer sería suya.

Cuando se quedaron solos se observaron por largo tiempo. La reina endureció la mirada y una irónica sonrisa se filtró entre sus labios.

—¿Y qué es lo que os proponéis lograr? —exigió saber con imperioso tono de voz.

—Llevaros a la cama —directo, atrevido.

La reina sintió cómo el estómago se estremecía. Un desagradable escalofrío cayó hasta sus pies. Desvió la mirada por un par de segundos, después respondió.

—Necesito tiempo —y no era mentira.

Se desvaneció la soberbia sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro del Lord. Lujurioso, arrastró su mirada por el delicado cuerpo de Akane. ¿Tiempo? No. No se lo daría.

—¿Y para qué lo necesitáis? Podríamos yacer ahora mismo —se pasó la lengua por los labios provocando un gesto de asco en la reina.

¡¡Jamás se revolcaría con semejante patán!!, ¡¡¡primero **muerta**!!! Pero se tuvo que tragar cualquier comentario.

—Sería muy peligroso, ya os han visto entrar a mis aposentos y una demora tal alertaría a la gente —luchando contra el nudo que atravesaba su garganta tragó saliva— os aseguro que ya hay guardias ahí afuera —recalcó con un gesto de mano —. Es mejor que os retiréis por ahora.

—¿Guardias?, ¿y quién pudo hacer el llamado? —como siempre hacía, retó con arrogancia. Se acercó hasta ella, dejando una mínima distancia entre sus cuerpos. La intimidó. Clavó su indescifrable mirada en el rostro de la reina e insolente esperó.

—Alguien que os vigila de cerca —aseguró ella lentamente, remarcando cada palabra.

Lord Nakamura dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y frunció el ceño.

—Eso no puede ser, el rey confía en mis actos, jamás me espiaría.

Una hiriente carcajada escapó de los finos labios de Akane Inoue. Percibió una ínfima duda en el hombre, decidió continuar.

—Él confía… —lo desafió—. …pero yo** no** —lo destrozó con aquello. Elevó la barbilla en actitud altanera, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Era la única pieza de **ajedrez** que le quedaba para jugar en aquellas circunstancias. Lord Kotaro Nakamura tenía todo a su favor hasta ese momento.

Cuando creyó que todo había sido en vano lo vio descomponerse. Un rugido proliferó desde las entrañas del repugnante hombre. Se pasó un par de veces las manos por el corto cabello y amenazante la señaló con un dedo.

—Seréis mía —dijo entre dientes, enfurecido—. Os escucharé jadear de placer, rogar porque se repita una y otra vez, llorar en desesperación cuando vuestro delicioso cuerpo haya llegado al límite —bajó la mano pero de inmediato recuperó su postura —os lo juro.

Irritado dio media vuelta, cerró los puños y salió a poderosas zancadas. La reina agradeció profundamente el desenlace de aquella disputa.

Esa noche Nakamura le había declarado la guerra y ella, lo aniquilaría.

**Jaque**.

CONTINUARÁ

Notas: ¡Hola! Lamento mucho haber demorado tanto en actualizar. La verdad es que estuve en una etapa de poca inspiración, sin ideas.

Pero estoy de regreso, espero seguir bien con la continuación de esta historia y tener el cuarto capítulo. Sé que son muy cortos , y también me he dado cuenta de que hasta ahora ha servido como una especie de introducción para lo que he decidido, será la "nueva relación" entre Akane y Kotaro.

Espero les guste, en especial quiero agradecer a una excelente escritora: **AnDrAiA**,por su constante apoyo y sus ánimos.

Los invito a visitar mi nuevo blog, ahí estaré avisando cómo van avanzando mis historias, pondré adelantos y trataré temas relacionados: http (:) // aindreaodwyre (.) wordpress (.) com /

Por lo pronto será el enlace que pondré como "Homepage" mientras trabajo en la actualización de la página. ¡¡Gracias!!

Agradeceré cualquier comentario o sugerencia. :)

¡¡Saludos!!

Aindrea


	4. Capítulo Alterno

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sin fin de lucro.

**A la luz de las velas**

**Capítulo Alterno**

Fanfiction por Aindrea

_Porque cuando no estás, mi cuerpo, sediento de ti, _

_ansía tus salvajes y feroces caricias y mi alma, _

_anhela el éxtasis del ardiente veneno que a desbordantes dosis le das_.

* * *

Las antorchas iluminaban a tramos, permitiendo que sus sombras se fundiesen en la oscuridad para luego seguir tras ellos en esa frenética huída.

Tras varios minutos y un ajetreado correr, llegaron a la puerta deseada, un falso armario que les permitía entrar a los aposentos de la reina. Entraron con paso torpe y cansado. Algunas velas iluminaban la habitación creando así, una atmósfera colmada de intimidad. Él vestía un auténtico de la caballería, azul marino, con un dorado caballo tejido a la altura del pecho. Una larga capa completaba el elegante conjunto.

Akane caminó con la poca energía que aún le quedaba, hasta la mesa que sostenía una botella de vino y un par de copas. Necesitaba recuperar aire con locura, el níveo escote contrastando con sus sonrosadas mejillas. Su pecho subiendo y bajando acorde a su entrecortada respiración atraía la atención de Ranma. El elaborado vestido rojo carmesí hacía sobresalir su blanca tez, sus claros ojos que parecían ser del color de la miel.

El hombre de azulinos ojos y azabache cabellera sonrió con entusiasmo, seguramente ya se había condenado por memorizar ese exquisito cuerpo y ese bello rostro, por imaginarlos en sus más callados y deliciosos deseos; convertirlos una adictiva realidad siempre que encontraba oportunidad.

La joven reina recogió con ambas manos su larga melena color azul oscuro, suspiró, la elevó por sobre la altura de su nuca esperando así refrescarse. Acomodó el esponjoso cabello sobre su hombro derecho y con prontitud destapó la botella, la ofreció al hombre que representaba su perdición en éste y cualquier otro mundo en el que estuviese condenada a vivir.

La mano se detuvo a medio camino. Esa opaca mirada que tan bien conocía la atravesaba con una posesión que jamás había percibido, ¿era su propio deseo el que maliciosamente la hacía imaginar? No pudo evitar sentirse cohibida, asustada incluso. De qué deliciosa mirada estaba siendo objeto, desprendiendo turbias llamaradas de ardiente arrebato, erotismo puro.

Ranma se acercó a grandes zancadas, la deseaba con tal impaciencia que creyó rozar la locura. Su parte irracional y más instintiva sofocándolo con implacable anhelo. Sintiendo su palpitante necesidad, llamándolo a saciarse. Quería desgarrar el traje que elegante se ajustaba al grácil cuerpo de Akane, deshacerse de cualquier mortal barrera que lo estuviese frenando.

El caballero recibió la botella y bebió un largo trago del delirante líquido. Entró en una extraña ensoñación,percibióel licor invadiendo sus ó y su garganta resintió aquello. Se estiró, dejó la botella sobre la mesa y quedó a escasos centímetros de ella. Se permitió un gesto íntimo, le acarició la tersa mejilla con el torso de su mano. Akane cerró los ojos lentamente, tan sublime aquel cálido toque que tantas sensaciones le provocaba. Movió la cabeza hacia atrás al momento que inconscientemente sonreía. Sería suya cuantas veces él demandara, sin importar si su cuerpo no era capaz de responder a las exigencias.

Comenzó a sentir un ligero cosquilleo atravesando todo su cuerpo, aumentando en intensidad al concebir las habilidosas manos de su amante recorriéndole el cuerpo. Ranma se perdió en la calidez de sus alientos entremezclándose. Sin esperar más fundió sus labios con los de ella en un violento beso.

La reina llevó sus manos hasta el áspero rostro de Ranma, reconociéndolo. Los firmes brazos varoniles la rodearon, la estrechó con fuerza y cuando dejó escapar un gemido sintió el cuerpo del caballero respondiendo. Estaba tenso.

Ella encantada se sometería, adoraba ser su prisionera. No había alguien más en el mundo quelograse lo que él con su imponente presencia. Deseaba amarlo, plasmar su sentir en cada una de las caricias que estaba dispuesta a regalarle.

—Oh, Ranma… —aquel llamado, pronunciado por esa beldad de mujer con su sensual y armoniosa voz, agudizó sus sentidos al máximo.

La joven reina enredó sus dedos entre el oscuro y grueso cabello de su amante, su cuerpo inminente reaccionó, buscó mayor contacto contra la espléndida figura de su acompañante. Era incapaz de comprender esa fascinante sensación, estar envuelta en el abrasador fuego que Ranma enciende dentro de ella, la excitación que la invade cuando sus poderosas manos recorren con frenesí cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cuando se dedica a complacerla, provocarle el mayor de los placeres.

De pronto sintió el afloje de su vestido y de inmediato se alertó.

—Ranma, e-espera… —alcanzó a musitar entre fervientes besos—. No podemos… —y se entregó a otro más. Las sienes le palpitaban, su cuerpo reclamó, un intenso escalofrío la hizo jadear, sintiendo los firmes labios de Ranma sobre su rostro.

Interpuso sus manos entre el placer del que estaba siendo presa y la cordura que aún le restaba. Evadió otro beso que él sin palabras exigía.

Se alejó lo más que le fue posible entre sus vehementes abrazos, intentó zafarse de esa peligrosa situación. Debía separarse de él, insistir.

—Por favor —repitió suplicante. Bajó la mirada para hacerse entender.

—¿Pero qué sucede? —dijo entre besos, buscando sellar sus labios y así hacerla callar, lograr que siguieran concentrados en lo que estaban.

—¡Tengo todo resuelto! —dijo ella con auténtica alegría, sus ojos adquiriendo un hermoso brillo—. Debemos organizarnos y llevar a cabo mi plan, de ese modo… —los ásperos dedos del caballero se posaron con suavidad sobre sus finos labios. Comprendió que Akane no cedería.

—¿Pero qué es lo que has tramado? —preguntó incrédulo, exagerando la sorpresa en su rostro —Ven —. La abrazó de nuevo, ahora con fuerza, dejando en claro que no la soltaría, la convencería de cualquier manera. Pretendía jugar, seducirla. Observó su tez blanca, el calmo baile de las sombras remarcando su esbelta figura, parecía una hermosa ilusión.

—En realidad.… —comenzó a explicarse —. …depende de qué tan lejos quieras llegar… —sintió cómo la voz se ahogaba mientras él presionaba su cuerpo contra el de ella. Acercó su boca al delicado oído de Akane.

Ella sin poder evitarlo se estremeció.

—¿Contigo? —repuso sensual, llevando su brazo derecho hasta su nuca para evitar que se alejara de él. Un extraño sonido emergió de su fuerte garganta y agregó—. Hasta el fin del mundo —rió. Ladeó la cabeza para recrear su mandíbula con pequeños roces como si de besos se tratase. En un impulso arrastró su lengua desde el escote hasta el apetitoso cuello de su mujer. Ocultó una victoriosa sonrisa cuando la sintió temblar entre sus brazos.

Ranma comenzó a besar el cuello de Akane con movimientos marcados, fuertes, lentos; ella inclinó la cabeza para darle mayor libertad.

Se entregó a los incitadores besos, pronto sintió perderse en un mar de placenteras oleadas que debilitaban su vulnerable cuerpo una tras otra.

La persuadían a desistir, a doblegarse. Pero no, primero debían hablar.

—R-Ranma… —un hilo de voz cargando su nombre —. Por favor e...e-espera —inaudible, oculto por su agitado respirar —. D-debemos… hablar —se obligó a abrir sus llorosos ojos, a reaccionar, esperar y no sucumbir. Sin saber cómo, logró mover su cabeza, coartar la libertad que tan gustosa le había dado.

Muy a su pesar tuvo que detenerse, Ranma se separó ligeramente. ¡¿Qué era lo que tenía tanta importancia?! Gruñó por lo bajo, masculló algo para sí y después la soltó.

—No logro comprenderte —dijo él con voz ronca, con palabras cargadas de reproche, con una mirada que pronto desprendería furia. Dirigió sus agitadas manos hasta su cabello, quiso tirar de él. Llenó sus pulmones con aire y lo contuvo por un momento. Apretó los puños mientras esperaba que su cuerpo se relajase. Clavó sus flameantes ojos aguamarina en esa preciosidad que lo había detenido de aquella manera tan intrigante, buscando una respuesta coherente, tratando de comprender lo que diría.

Ella tampoco estaba nada bien. Procuraba escapar a como diera lugar de esa embriagadora fragancia a hombre que la hipnotizaba de una forma tan estremecedoramente fuerte. Rogaba por haber recuperado ya la compostura, nunca estaría segura. Recorrió con la mirada los amplios aposentos. Sí. Todo estaba en orden. Suspiró e intentó tranquilizarse para hablar.

Endureció la mirada, una irónica sonrisa se filtró entre sus labios. Ese hombre la volvería loca. Le encantaba verlo tal como estaba en ese momento: Con los brazos cruzados sobre su fuerte pecho, con la barbilla levantada en aquella pose tan altanera, tan varonil; se sintió desfallecer.

Sin darse cuenta su boca emitió las primeras palabras que cruzaron su embrollada mente.

—¡Me acusaré de alguna falta! —intentó animarlo —. Así me encerrarán y podré estar contigo —su amplia sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo al notar su reacción, contraria a la que había esperado.

—¡¿Y cómo es que precisamente estando tú encerrada y vigilada podrás estar conmigo?! —¡¡¡maldición!!!, ¡¿de qué estaba hablando?! Apretó la mandíbula en un intento por contener su furia. La miró fijamente, retándola a que le diese un argumento convincente, el cual estaba seguro nunca llegaría.

—¡¡Estoy segura que serías el elegido, como mi carcelero!! —añadió presurosa. Al parecer no la comprendía en lo absoluto, le aclararía su idea y entonces él accedería.

Ranma no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Lo que más le preocupaba es que ella se veía segura de aquellos disparates. Su gesto de incertidumbre la provocaba cabrearse.

—Y aunque así fuera, jamás permitiría que cometieras semejante locura —dijo en tono conciliador, manteniendo a raya sus impulsos, los gritos que se edificaban desde sus entrañas.

—No me importaría perder mi libertad física, con tal de verte a diario.

—Eres valiente, pero debes tener cuidado con lo que dices —_valiente_, no por nada había sido seducido sin miramientos por esa embravecida fémina, lo había embrujado con esa indescriptible belleza que irradiaba aún en la tristeza, con esa dominante y arrebatadora actitud que la hacía sobresalir del resto de las mujeres. Era única.

—¿Por qué?, ¡es la solución a nuestros problemas! —aseguró colérica, ¿acaso él no confiaba en sus planes? Hasta entonces no habían sido capaces de idear algo efectivo—. Sólo debemos organizarnos y…

—Olvídalo —casi sonando como una orden —. Jamás podría ponerte en peligro, ¡¡mucho menos en una situación donde tu vida esté en juego!!

—Necesito estar contigo —puntualizó ella al momento que, resultado de la impotencia, sentía su cuerpo temblar, su pecho oprimirse de dolor.

La amaba al borde de la locura, era tan atrevida. ¡¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en llevársela a la cama después de lo que había escuchado?! En un instante obtuvo la respuesta: Verla tan decidida e ilusionada era lo que le provocaba una mayor excitación, apenas logró contenerse; debía calmarse.

—No está en discusión —se deleitó al saborearla con lasciva mirada—. Ni se te ocurra volver a pensarlo, ¿es que has perdido el juicio? —cerró los ojos para centrarse en algo más.

—¡¡Te amo tanto que no soporto estar lejos de ti!! —en una fracción de segundo pasó por su lado en dirección a la puerta principal—. ¡¡Llamaré a los guardias!!, ¡¡por ti soy capaz de todo!!

La detuvo de un brazo en cuanto la sintió alejarse, la jaló para que quedara frente a él. Al instante desapareció toda el ansia sexual acumulada hasta entonces. Un malestar le punzó dolorosamente en el pecho, le estaba costando respirar.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —demandó ella casi a gritos, reteniendo un par de rencorosas lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse en cualquier momento.

—¡¡Yo soy el que trata de comprender lo que planeas!!, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez?! —la agarró por los hombros para inmovilizarla; clavar su perturbada mirada en los inquietos pero preciosos ojos de Akane. Tenía que averiguar lo que sucedía.

La reina dobló sus brazos en gesto de auto protección y sin pensarlo comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños cerrados, esperando que la soltara. No contuvo las lágrimas por más tiempo, la garganta le escocía como si tuviera miles de agujas. Ranma la abrazó contra sí, suspiró, percibía el gran dolor de Akane.

—Entiende… jamás te pondría en peligro, nunca, no me lo perdonaría —murmuró él con voz forzada —. Primero muerto —añadió con rabia. Necesitaba sentirla a su lado, viva sólo para él.

Akane lloró por un prolongado tiempo, detestaba estar atada a un hombre que no amaba, temer por su propia vida al haber decidido seguir lo que su corazón dictase. Permanecieron así hasta que ella se tranquilizó, estaba muy callada. Ranma la separó un poco y la observó. De inmediato desvió la mirada, aterrado. ¿En tan mal estado se encontraba por su culpa? Él que sólo provocaba complicaciones en su ajetreado vivir, que constantemente la arriesgaba a que le fuese arrebatado el aliento. Peor aún, a pesar de que ella se alejó en varias ocasiones de su alcance, él luchó por conseguirla y ahora la había condenado. ¡Qué complicado era amar a quien no debía! Sin plantearse otra posibilidad sacrificaría su propia vida para que Akane estuviese a salvo si es que era necesario, quizá era lo único que ayudaba a calmar el remordimiento que día y noche mermaba su tranquilidad.

Tras varios minutos fue que vio todo con mayor claridad, entendiendo la magnitud de lo que había sucedido. ¿Qué representaba él para ella?

—Eres mi veneno —dijo Ranma de pronto —. Contigo y sin ti muero.

Akane asintió lentamente —. Veneno —repitió en un pausado susurro. Una risa carente de humor se ahogó en su cansada garganta. Elevó la vista.

—¿Y qué haremos? —preguntó realmente confundida —. No sé qué hacer.

El caballero se preocupó al escucharla, él tampoco lo sabía de cierto. Las leyes en el mundo del hombre que sentenciaban a las pecadoras eran por demás crueles, gélidas cuando de una traición en el lecho de la realeza se trataba; era ya suficiente tortura el arrastrar su ardiente flaqueza a flor de piel –¿era entonces el amor un _pecado_?

—Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que no me separaré de ti —caminó con ella y se sentaron sobre la amplia cama. Estrecharon el abrazo.

—¿Hasta la muerte? —lo habían jurado cientos de veces ya pero quería cerciorarse. Ranma se separó, elevó el enrojecido rostro de Akane por la barbilla.

—Y más allá —por un par de segundos miró al cielo y dijo —te lo juro. Has envenenado mi alma por el resto de la eternidad —la besó con fervor. La acostó, llevó sus ágiles manos bajo el amplio vestido que pronto dejaría de ser un estorbo.

La tímida luz de la mañana comenzó a filtrarse por el gran ventanal.

* * *

Notas: He decidido publicar este "capítulo alterno" de la historia. En realidad es un relato que adapté de la idea que aparece en el primer capítulo de "A la luz de las velas", modifiqué algunos detalles, agregué otros, e incluso retomé ciertas descripciones de los capítulos hasta ahora publicados. Este relato lo presenté hace unas semanas en un concurso de cuento en la Universidad.

La historia seguirá su curso normal desde el capítulo 3, por lo que esto es sólo como un "paréntesis" en la lectura original.

Agradezco mucho a quienes hayan leído, como siempre espero gustosa sus comentarios. :)

Aindrea


End file.
